1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures, more particularly to a diving fishing lure having improved structural durability and trolling stability.
2. Description of Related Art
Many fishermen prefer to target fish that do not normally strike bait floating on the surface. To attract such fish, fishermen use lures designed to dive beneath the surface of the water.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional diving lures 10 have a lure body 15 supporting one or more fish hooks 40 and a diving plate or lip 20 that extends forwardly from the front end 16 of the lure body. The lure is typically connected to a fishing line or leader 11 through a connector 25 mounted along the centerline of the diving lip 20. The connector 25 is typically mounted within a recess area 26 having substantially vertical sidewalls. The diving lips 20 are generally angled downwardly relative to the lure body 15 so that as the lure 10 is retrieved, the water flowing over the diving lip exerts a downward diving force on the lip thereby causing the lure to dive.
Diving lures are typically buoyant, but, as discussed above, are designed to dive below the surface of the water when the lure is pulled or trolled through the water. When using a diving lure, the fisherman first casts the lure, and then retrieves the lure using a reel. Alternatively, the lure is pulled or trolled behind a moving boat. The forward motion of the diving lure through the water generates a downward force on the lure that forces the lure deeper into the water as it is retrieved or trolled until an equilibrium is reached between the downward force exerted by the water on the diving lip and the buoyancy of the lure body, which buoyancy increases proportionately as the depth of the lure increases.
As today's fishermen target fish at increasingly greater depths, within more specific depth ranges, and/or at faster trolling or retrieval speeds, it has become evident that there are a number of problems associated with conventional diving lures. For example, conventional diving lures generally exhibit high stress concentrations where the diving lip connects to the lure body and where the connector for securing the fishing line is mounted to the diving lip. These stress concentrations can reduce the ability of a diving lure to withstand the forces applied to the lure when hooking and retrieving large fish, when fishing at extreme depths, or when trolling at high speeds. Another problem associated with conventional diving lures is that the lures do not exhibit the desired swimming motion or “action” when the lure is used at extreme depths or at high trolling or retrieval speeds.
Accordingly, it is desirable then to produce an improved diving fishing lure having a more robust and durable design that is capable of assisting today's fishermen as they target fish at increasingly greater depths and at faster trolling or retrieval speeds. Further, it is desirable to produce an improved diving lure providing more stable and realistic action for attracting fish.